/rpgmg/ Collaboration Game
A current effort by the thread to try and make a complete (!) game together. A pirate is washed up on an island, taking a job that would end up changing the world. A traditional RPG with multiple designers and different tastes in gameplay, storytelling, etc. Rules Due to some people disappearing or working on their part for a long time, I (cortop91) have decided we need some formal rules. These rules have been discussed in the thread before, so I hope no one thinks I'm being a control freak. So without further ado: #Contributors can work on their part for a maximum of 2 WEEKS. This is so the project can keep rolling and everyone gets a chance to contribute. #Contributors should pop into the thread every now and again to tell us they're still working. Just say hi, so we know you haven't disappeared! It's unfair for people on the waiting list if you appear to have gone. It's really not much to ask and it also shows your enthusiasm for the project. #Contributors that are next on the queue (as in, no one is currently working on the game) that do not confirm they have picked up the project and started working on it within 3 DAYS are considered MIA. If you have been added to the MIA list and would still like to have a chance to contribute to the game, please mention it in the thread and you will be added back to the queue. Again, this is so the project can keep rolling at a steady pace and not die. It's all in the interest of fairness and progress. You like progress, right? #The amount you decide to contribute to the project is generally up to you. For reference, contributors so far have added 30mins-2hrs of gameplay each. As long as you get it in by the 2 week deadline, you can do whatever you like. Obviously have some respect for other contributors and the story so far, but otherwise go crazy. #Most importantly, have fun! Contributors *RPG Maker Maker !!nHmJbtdk7T2 (Prologue: The Beginning) *Cortop !QqL8nX9URE (Chapter 1: The Northwest Island) *Duwang !yP15zzo8dA (Chapter 2: The West Mainland, Chapter 6: Light in the Endless Night) *MEands !!sbyw5zs4GtT (Chapter 3: Castle Cherno) *Alexander Guy !swIUti/LTA (Chapter 4: Brave New World) *salt !AOUYhrDYgU (Assets/Database work) *Double Anon !WAnon.pOpQ (Chapter 5: Reverse) *Crunch !I1tYcLS8Ts (Chapter 7: All in the Past) *Comp !MEJ8qE/3h (Chapter 8: Whispy Whites) *Silent Maid (Chapter 9: Stygian Order, Radiant Anarchy, Chapter 12: Hero) *Joakim Morgen !!4elh6dhvavq (Chapter 10: Men of Destiny) *W.T.Dinner !LTqeha3bQk (Chapter 11: I'm In Control Now) *Firgof !aFqhsxkECQ (Chapter 12: Hero) Currently working: None! Come volunteer in the thread! MIA: * !YakshaO2qs *Anonymous PhD !!QqXzW/bDL5y Queue: * None! Come volunteer in the thread! Gallery McBuck.JPG|Scene from Prologue No fun.jpg|Scene from Chapter 5 Santa.JPG|Scene from Chapter 6 Downloads *Version 6: https://mega.co.nz/#!OVsCiTxD!qM0bi0JW55viY_IFasjojPocLNdfnf0z82DvOB8_zjg *Version 8: http://www.mediafire.com/download/56mmb6qgw8jr5x7/rpgmgcollab+v8+revision.rar *Version 9: http://www.mediafire.com/download/o81yw93mja7r9mb/rpgmgcollab+v9.zip *Version 10: https://www.mediafire.com/?6pdy8seybkss0l2 *Version 11: http://www.mediafire.com/download/7p2d1t02r8cuadr *Version 12: http://www.mediafire.com/download/4fgjv2fucr51c3r/rpgmgcollab_v12.exe *Version 13B: http://www.mediafire.com/download/89tsrb5ka31g36h/rpgmgcollab_v13B.zip [[Category:Collaboration]] Category:/rpgmg/